


rollerskates and band aids

by diphylleiajmns



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band-Aids, Boyfriends, Childhood Sweethearts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, and i am in love with both of them where the fuck do we go from here, idk how to tag tbh it's been a long time, it's barely a scratch you guys kibum is FINE, jonghyun is adorable, kibum is so in love with him, man IS THIS RIGHT AM I DOING IT RIGHT???, someone tell jonghyun that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleiajmns/pseuds/diphylleiajmns
Summary: Jonghyun takes Kibum out on a date to a roller disco. Kibum hasn’t skated in a long time. And maybe he falls. Luckily, Jonghyun is a very wonderful, very sweet boyfriend who takes very good care of him.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	rollerskates and band aids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monichi/gifts).



> uhhhhhh hi i haven't written and completed a fic - not even a short one like this - in about a year and have not published anything anywhere since like. 2015. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. so, much like kibum i am feeling both terrified and exhilarated right now. anyway i hope you enjoy reading about my sweet soft boys as much as i enjoyed writing about them!!!!
> 
> i am on twitter @blingkeyk if you ever need someone to get up in your feelings over jongkey or shinee with!!!!

Kibum thinks he lives a wonderful life. He has a job he loves, working freelance as a fashion photographer – often working with huge magazines and top models – and a cute little apartment near the beach. And he happens to share this apartment with his even cuter little boyfriend, Jonghyun. His petit. That’s what he always calls him, usually in a bit of a stupid voice if they’re at home or hanging out with close friends. It always makes Jonghyun giggle, even if he rolls his eyes at it when they have company (and sometimes when they don’t, just to wind Kibum up). He can protest all he wants at Kibum’s pet names and silly gestures, but Jonghyun loves it. Jonghyun loves Kibum. So much. Kibum knows that. He feels it every day. And he loves Jonghyun just as much, maybe more – and yeah, they are absolutely that couple who argue about that. 

Yes, Kibum lives a wonderful life.

There isn’t anything he would change about it, really. He loves his routine. He loves endless Sunday mornings in bed and making pancakes after they have lazy sex, and kissing Jonghyun’s sticky, maple syrup covered lips after. He loves the thermos full of steaming hot tea that is always ready for him on days he’s headed to shoots, left on the kitchen counter next to some kind of ‘I love you’ post it note – because as sappy as Kibum can be, Jonghyun is always 10 times more so. He loves Friday nights snuggled up on the sofa, eating ramen and ice-cream – not at the same time, they’re civilised people – and watching a drama or a Ghibli movie, depending on their mood. And their Saturday night movie dates, when they sit in the back row at the theatre and steal shy glances during the trailers as if they’re fucking 15-year-olds with sweaty palms and blooming crushes all over again. He loves absolutely all of it. Exactly as it is.

Jonghyun loves it too. But Jonghyun also gets bored. Not with Kibum. Never with Kibum. Not with their life, just routine. Every now and then he needs to ‘spice things up’, as he puts it, make things ‘interesting’. And Kibum? Well. He’s a sucker. Whatever his petit wants to do, he ends up doing it too. Sometimes with excitement, sometimes with apprehension. Usually a bit of both. But he always follows Jonghyun’s whims. 

And often, it turns out to be great. Like the time they went to the planetarium instead of the movies, and he watched Jonghyun’s face as they were shown the moon, eyes lit up brighter than every single star they got to see. Kibum definitely didn’t use that as a line every day for the following month or so. They’ve had some good food related adventures, too, like when Jonghyun insisted on trying out the first began takeaway in their city. Kibum was not impressed with the idea at first. At all. But as it turns out, sushi burritos – as bastardised a concept as that it – are fucking delicious. Kibum is so obsessed with the place now that they order from there as often as they order pizza. 

But every now and then Jonghyun’s wild idea is exactly that. Wild. 

Maybe not by everybody’s standards, but certainly by Kibum’s. 

“I’m home! And I brought sushi burritos!!! Surprise!!!”

Kibum laughs at the sound of his boyfriend’s arrival, who is practically singing as he shuts the door. He goes out to the hallway to meet him, and it’s one of those days when he has to hold himself back from running and jumping on the smaller man. Those days are not rare, not at all. 

“Hi” he says softly, reaching out to grab the takeaway bag from Jonghyun’s hand and, more importantly, to squeeze his hand. 

“Hello there” Jonghyun beams at him, eyes turning into little crescents as he tilts his head up slightly. They meet in the middle, lips melting into each other. Soft, comfortable. It lasts only a few moments, and Jonghyun is pressing their noses together, smiling against Kibum’s lips. 

It is Kibum’s favourite kind of kiss in the world.

A little while later they settle on the sofa, some drama Jinki recommended on the tv, and sushi burritos spilling out onto their plates making just a little bit of a mess. Kibum rests his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder, shuffling himself down a little to make it comfortable. 

“Hey, so I saw something today.”

Kibum stills. “Oh no.”

He knows all the tones and rhythms of his boyfriend’s voice. He knows exactly what that ‘hey’ means. 

“Bummieeeee” Jonghyun whines, and Kibum isn’t looking but he knows the pout is out of this world. He sighs.

“Go on.”

He senses Jonghyun smile.

“So. There’s a roller disco next weekend just off the beach down the road and I thought we could go and we can skate it’s been so long since we’ve skated and it would be really nice we can dance and it’s okay if you don’t remember how I’ll hold your hand and it’ll be cute and we haven’t done something different like that in forever and it will be really fun and –“

Kibum lifts his head off Jonghyun’s shoulder and turns to face him. The smaller stops rambling when he sees the look of horror on his boyfriend’s face. 

“You’re crazy.”

“I’m not crazy. I’m serious. It’ll be fun.”

Kibum shakes his head, laughing. 

“You’re joking, you have to be joking. There’s no way – I can’t skate! I haven’t been on skates since we were what, 17? And even then, I sucked ass. I’d always fall over! It was terrible! I still have the bruises Jong!”

And now Jonghyun is laughing too, knowing such a protest means he’s already won.

“You can’t still have the bruises, baby. That’s not how it works, bruises are temporary. And if you still had them, I definitely would have noticed some time in the past 9 years that you had magical, immovable bruises. Trust me, I know every inch of your body.”

Kibum smiles shyly, blushing a little. 

“Yeah, yeah you do,” he says softly.

Jonghyun smiles sweetly and leans forward, kissing him on the cheek.

“Exactly. So, no everlasting bruises. You’ll be fine.”

Kibum scoffs. 

“There may be no physical marks, Jonghyun, but there are mental ones. So many. I’m scarred.”

Jonghyun giggles.

“You’re silly.”

And that’s the moment that Kibum knows he’s already lost. 

He dreads the roller disco all week. Or at least, he tries to. He wants to anticipate it with nothing but horror – to make a point – but really, Jonghyun makes that very hard.  
He fishes out their old roller skates out from the back of one of their cupboards – Kibum is only mildly surprised he’d kept them all this time – and dusts them off, making sure they really sparkle. Literally, because both pairs are glittery – Jonghyun’s baby blue, Kibum’s pink. They bought them when they were 14. It was a joint dare – both too afraid to admit out loud that it was what they wanted anyway – and they left the shop completely giddy. They used them a lot as kids, but hadn’t been out in them for years. Kibum hadn’t been lying, he really did used to suck. Mostly on purpose. An excuse to get Jonghyun to hold his hand back when he was too awkward to just ask, back when they were constantly skirting around the subject of ‘what are we’ and ‘what does this mean’, but brave enough to give a piece of themselves to each other. Kibum laughs when he sees them, a little weathered but perfectly intact and still wonderfully glittery. He kisses the top of Jonghyun’s head, nestling into his bleach blonde hair, entirely endeared by his sappy sentimentality (and minor hoarding tendencies).

They practice skating in the kitchen, which Kibum wonders out loud if they should really be doing – they’re only renting the place, after all. Jonghyun for some reason finds this concern incredibly funny and topples forward in laughter, grabbing the kitchen counter with one hand and Kibum’s hip with the other, steadying them both. He always manages to steady them both. 

It’s very difficult not to be enthusiastic when he is, hard to be truly anxious about something that Jonghyun is so utterly confident about. So Kibum lets go of his dread, only continuing to act a little against the idea to get the extra, exaggerated affection that comes with Jonghyun’s persuasion. Kibum would never admit it to another living soul, but yeah, he loves that.

Date night arrives and Jonghyun is ecstatic. Like, bouncing off the walls like a puppy levels of ecstatic and Kibum thinks it might be the cutest thing in the world. If a little exhausting. Kibum’s apprehension has mostly disappeared, and he will admit he is excited. Something different. Something fun and out there and kind of childish. Other than their 24-hour anime and Mario Kart marathons, they haven’t done anything so childish in a while. And Kibum isn’t sure that counts, considering it’s what pretty much all 20-something men do. It’ll be cool to do something completely silly, he thinks. Even if he doesn’t look cool, which he definitely won’t. But who needs to look cool when you have a boyfriend who looks at you with the kind of adoration Jonghyun does, even when Kibum had bed head and pimples? 

They dress up a little – not the types for Couple Outfits, but it’d be a lie to say they didn’t like to ‘accidentally’ colour coordinate. Nothing too fancy – they’re both wearing blue jeans, Jonghyun skinnies and Kibum in a looser fit, and kind of cute, very retro floral shirts that Kibum borrowed from a shoot. Because if he’s doing this, he’s doing it properly. When Jonghyun puts on glittery eyeliner – baby blue, to match his skates – Kibum kind of wants to cry.

“You’re beautiful.”

And if they’re a touch late because he pushes Jonghyun up against the wall before the liner sets and they get glitter everywhere? Oh well. Fashionably late.

The disco isn’t too packed when they arrive but there’s enough people that Kibum suddenly feels self-conscious – most people seem to know what they’re doing, gliding effortlessly just like Jonghyun used to when they were kids. Some are even dancing. Properly dancing. A couple of people here and there seem a little unsteady on their skates, but nobody seems to be embarrassing themselves. Oh god, Kibum is definitely going to embarrass himself.

“It’s like riding a bike, babe. Nobody’s falling because they remember how to do it. Instinctively. You will too.” 

Kibum scoffs, but melts into Jonghyun’s touch on the small of his back and the comfort of his words anyway. 

After watching for a few minutes, Kibum still secretly wishing someone would fall – not because he’s mean, but just to make it feel okay – but unfortunately everybody staying upright, they get their skates on and head to the floor. Jonghyun gets into it with ease, immediately elegant as he glides forward to take Kibum’s hand. Kibum would find it annoying if it wasn’t really hot. He rises to his feet with much less grace than his boyfriend, but is more steady on his feet than he expected. Maybe Jonghyun was right. Maybe he does know how to do this.

They stick close to the sides for a while, getting a feel for it as they skate to the music and whilst Kibum is feeling less nervous by the second, he is still looking firmly at his feet rather than his boyfriend. Which he thinks is not very romantic of him, but neither is flipping them both over onto their backs. Not in this situation, anyway.

“You’re doing great, babe. You might feel more stable if you look ahead though, rather than down.”

Kibum chuckles at this. 

“That seems counterintuitive to me. I need to see what I’m doing.”

Jonghyun hums, squeezing his hand.

“Trust me. It’ll help you to feel more relaxed, more present. And you won’t fall, I promise. I’ve got you.”

Kibum bites his lip but looks up and ahead, anyway, as suggested. Jonghyun is right, he immediately feels more balanced.

“I’m doing it!” 

Jonghyun giggles.

“Yes you are! Look at you go!”

Kibum grins, getting excited. They start to move a little faster, a little further away from the side. Fuck the side, he thinks. I’m going all in. 

He starts wiggling his hips a little, making Jonghyun really giggle.

“You look so cute.”

It’s the most basic of praise but Kibum loves it, and it spurs him on.

“Let’s dance.” 

He’s leading now, pulling Jonghyun forward into the very centre of the floor where everyone can see. He wants them to be seen. They’re both swaying their hips, eyes only on each other. Kibum feels so alive. 

He lets go of Jonghyun’s hand only for a moment, intending to do a twirl, show off a little. 

And that’s where it all goes wrong.

Mid-spin, Kibum loses his balance and lurches forward, only just putting his hands out in time to protect his face. He feels a slight sting on his knee, and a bit of a throbbing, but he thinks he got lucky and he didn’t fall too hard. He is embarrassed though.

Jonghyun is next to him in seconds, fretting.

“Baby, are you okay? I’m so sorry, this is my fault I shouldn’t have brought you here this was a mistake I thought it would be fine oh god are you hurt where are you hurt do we need to call for someone can I do anything what should we do are you okay I love you I’m sorry are you okay baby I’m so –” 

“I’m fine, love. It’s fine. Relax. Breathe.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes. Positive. Slightly humiliated. But I’m okay.”

Jonghyun begins to stand, holding out an arm for Kibum who takes it, wincing only very slightly as he rises up. 

“Oh no! You ARE hurt! You’re bleeding!” 

Jonghyun is distraught, and Kibum is very confused. He’s bleeding?

He looks down and sees that he is, in fact, very very slightly. Barely.

“Jong, it’s just a graze. It’s nothing. I’m fine. Let’s just go home?”

Jonghyun’s lip quivers slightly, but he nods.

“Okay.”

He puts his arm around Kibum’s middle, which makes him chuckle.

“Really. I’m fine. You don’t have to carry me,” he jokes, but Jonghyun’s eyes widen.

“I can carry you!” 

“No no no no no. You don’t need to do that. That is NOT necessary. I can definitely walk.”

But at this point, Jonghyun is barely listening. Before he knows it, Kibum is being scooped up into his boyfriend’s arms – bridal style. It should be embarrassing, but…

“My petit is so strong.”

Jonghyun beams, pressing a kiss into his forehead.

“Mhhhhmmmm. All for you, baby.”

Jonghyun carries him the entire way home. Yes, seriously. On skates. Kibum suggests that he takes them off and puts his real shoes back on, not entirely convinced this won’t end in further disaster, but Jonghyun doesn’t seem to register the comment. No further accidents arise, though, and Jonghyun glides through the door and heads straight towards the living room, gently laying Kibum down on the sofa.

Kibum shakes his head, laughing fondly.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

Jonghyun kneels down and strokes his hair.

“Mmmmm, just need to be sure you’re okay. Gonna take such good care of you baby.”

Kibum closes his eyes and smiles, nestling into his boyfriend’s touch and deciding to just go with it. There’s no derailing Jonghyun in overprotective mood, so instead he will just take the pampering. He can’t pretend he doesn’t love it.

“Oh your knee! Let me go get the first aid kit, we should have some band aids in there. Can I get you anything else?”

Kibum shakes his head, eyes still closed. 

“Just come back.”

He hears Jonghyun giggle as he leaves the room, making him smile even more. In a strange way, Kibum thinks maybe this is the best way the night could’ve turned out. Even though he feels bad that Jonghyun feels bad.

His boyfriend comes back, a shy smile on his face.

“So. Good news. We do have band aids.”

“Great, good to know I won’t bleed to death from this gigantic wound,” he says sarcastically – but there’s no bite to it. Jonghyun is shocked anyway, pouting.

“Kibummieeeee! You could’ve gotten really hurt. I was scared.” 

Kibum smiles gently.

“I know love. But it’s okay, see? Only a little cut. Now what was the bad news? You were definitely following this up with something bad.”

Jonghyun bites his lip, clearly trying not to laugh.

“Well. We have plenty of band aids. But. You see, they’re all Pororo themed? You know, the cartoon penguin? I got them because they were selling them cheaply, and I thought they were cute.”

He takes them out to show Kibum, who laughs loudly. 

“Well, I already made myself look cooler than cool tonight. What’s a little more to add to my image?”

Jonghyun places the band aid very carefully over the scrape on Kibum’s knee, squeezing Kibum’s hand as he does so even though Kibum is FINE. And then he kisses over the top of it, giggling into the little Pororos. Kibum’s insides melt.

“How about I cook us some dinner now, what would you like? I’ll make anything you want.”

Kibum gives him a – very gentle – look of horror. 

“Jonghyun,” he says, seriously. “Oh my sweet, sweet petit. Thank you, but no. There’s a reason I do all the cooking and it’s not only because I’m good at it. You don’t need to cook. I’d really rather you didn’t sweetheart. Let’s order in?”

Jonghyun sticks his botton lip out, pouting. But he doesn’t argue. He doesn’t really want to eat his own cooking either.

“Okay. Pizza? Noodles? Sushi? Sushi burritos?”

Kibum smiles, leaning forwards and kissing Jonghyun’s cheek.

“Guess.”


End file.
